


An Unexpected Evening

by ThatGayGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayGuy/pseuds/ThatGayGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how i lost my virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Evening

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site, I'm using this just as an outlet for some pent up feelings I've had for a while, although it is based on a true experience of mine. This happened over a year ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday.

A fast paced folk tune surrounded the area as the live band picked up tempo. My father and I,  the only ones dancing in the midday summer heat, twirled around each other in time, getting as much applause as the band itself. My dark harem pants swirled around my legs keeping them cool as we linked arms. As we span around a man caught my eye. He smiled, in a way some might construe to be rather creepy but I was intrigued so I smiled back winking slightly. The band built up to an anticlimactic finish, and we broke away applauding, grinning ridiculously at the rush it had given me. This was all way outside my comfort zone but I was loving it.

The man I had seen watching me slowly walked over as dad grabbed us drinks. He was smiling at me, the same almost unnerving smile that somehow started to seem endearing. His green polo shirt talked into his beige trousers were a rather unusual sight at a festival like this but I ignored that as he reached out to shake my hand.

“Hey there, I’m Peter,” it was said with a rather effeminate flamboyancy that almost confirmed my suspicions, “aaand you are..?”

“Oh…Jay,” I said quickly, realising I’d been staring.

“And this is..?”

“I’m Lobby, his father.” Dad stepped in, shaking the offered hand. I could see he was containing laughter at this camp individual whose body language obviously pointed to one thing. The awkward exchange was wrapped up pretty quickly after that as dad dragged me away to re-join our friends.

“He was a bit keen wasn’t he?” dad smirked. I nudged him with my elbow and laughed, shushing him as we returned to the group. Looking over my shoulder I glanced at the slim man, Peter, and mouthed ‘later’ at him.

 

An hour or so later, I snuck away from our friend’s tents to walk back down to the bar to see if my mysterious Peter was still around. Sure enough he was sat talking to the barman. Noticing my eyes on him from the other side of the room he halted his conversation and immediately came over, standing so we were almost touching. He bought me a drink and we went to sit outside on an empty bench. It was a slightly awkward conversation, both of us looking each other over appreciatively. He was about a head taller than me, but me being only just over five foot tall he was no giant, short brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, thin and wiry, but with a pleasant face that left his age indeterminable. What he saw in my short, cuddly frame I don’t know. My androgynous round face and glasses weren’t much better, my only redeeming quality was my golden curls really. Perhaps he’d just seen how I danced and thought ‘anyone who dances like that must not be straight’.

“So, the people you’re here with?” he asked.

“Just friends and family,” I replied, smiling up at him, “and yourself?”

“Oh I’m here alone, by mere coincidence. I had no idea the festival was on, I just like camping here. So…do you have a girlfriend?” he cocked his head to the side, looking at me with that smile again.

“Nope, not really my area. You?”

“Nah, I’m single at the minute but I’m bi, I don’t see the reason why you shouldn’t get all the love you can, gender doesn’t matter.” Taking a deep sip from his beer I followed suit, downing the last of it. I’d been careful when he was buying it that he hadn’t slipped anything in, wary of this older gentleman showing such an interest in me. No one ever had before.

Realising how long I’d been away could hardly be seen as a toilet trip I hastily bid goodbye, feeling genuinely sorry, and a promise to come back again as soon as I could.

It was another hour or so later, and I could only imagine how Peter felt sitting around waiting for this boy who may or may not return. We went down as a group; me, my parents, and a whole gaggle of family friends, loud, stoned and obnoxious. They went into the bar and Peter came up to us, asking my dad permission to buy me drinks to which he replied “Sure, saves me buying them.”

Peter and I stepped outside, watching my friends piss about loudly, making casual small talk.

“So, how old are you?” he looked down at me curiously.

“Seventeen,” I answered, “It’s quite embarrassing considering how baby faced I am. I’ve been mistaken for a twelve year old I swear. What about you?”

“I think it makes you extremely cute. Guess. Guess how old I am.” He smirked.

I had no idea, he could’ve been anywhere between 20 to 40 in my eyes, his clothes made him seem older but his eyes sparkled with youth. “I honestly have no idea…”

“Guess.”

“Nope. I refuse. Tell me” I stroked his arm, leaning towards him. I could see he was slightly hesitant about answering but finally he did.

“37.” He looked away shyly. “Age is just a number!” he added quickly.

I was taken aback, not even really considering he’d be that age but I swiftly said, “Well, I’ve always preferred older guys,” taking his hand into my own beneath the table.

He grinned at me, “So, do you want to…go for a walk?” he started standing up dragging me with him. I laughed a yes and was essentially dragged along, him swinging his arm still attached to my own. I hastily texted my dad to say I’d gone for a walk as I was taken into the orchard away from the bustle of the festival. As we got further away I started to get nervous. While I was attracted to this man I’d never been with anyone before at all and I was well aware that he could easily over power me and take what he wanted. Yet despite this I carried on walking with him.

“…and that’s why the disestablishment of the monasteries happened.” He finished his strange winding tale. I pulled him to a stop, uncomfortable at how far away we were from the main event. Or maybe I’d just been seduced by his knowledge of the church. Either way, he sat dawn and patted the ground next to him I sat slightly further away than I had intended to and he shuffled closer, our legs touching in the long grass.

 The apple trees threw a dappled shade onto us. Slowly, he reached his hand out and started drawing patterns on my leg with his finger. That didn’t last long before he’d reached his hand into my hair and brought our mouths together. It was rather sloppy and downright bad until we’d got into a rhythm. It was a completely new feeling; his stubble against my smooth skin, his lips on mine. My hands were awkwardly placed on his shoulders not knowing what to do, I was in slight shock at this different, very pleasant feeling. I was still wearing the trousers I had danced in earlier and the loose, thin material did nothing to hide my obvious excitement which seemed to please Peter greatly; his hands roamed my body, grabbing my ass and roaming over my thighs and occasionally brushing the tented front of my trousers making me gasp. Mouth moving down from my mouth over my jaw and to my neck my breathing hitched and quickened at the feeling.

“That feels good?” he smirked. With his fingers deftly undoing my waistcoat before sliding under my shirt and skimming my nipples with his mouth still attached to me neck I could do nothing but moan softly, my own hands becoming more brave and going down to grab his backside.

Peter moved back up to kiss me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth, welcoming him in as our tongues danced together. With one arm holding me to him, the other had gone back down to my ass but this time he slightly parted my legs and ended up nudging my balls from behind as he ran his fingers along my crack through my clothes. I shuddered slightly. Lying side by side on the grass apparently wasn’t enough and he rolled on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. My heart beat sped up, but now in excitement instead of fear. Kissing me deeply, he held my wrists with one hand while the other slid down between us, touching me through the thin cloth separating us. The rather high pitched moan that came out of me was completely involuntary. I could feel the front of my boxers begin to dampen with precome, knowing that the darkened stain would be very visible on my trousers. Wriggling my hands from his grasp I pulled him closer into I tight hug, hands running up his sides and back, untucking his shirt so I could touch his skin. This accidentally trapped his hand between us so he continued his ministrations in slightly smaller movements, but as I felt my end nearing I had to bat his hand away, embarrassed by how little it took me to get to the edge. Clumsily I started palming the front of his jeans. While they did a much better job of concealing his arousal than my harems I could feel his hot hardness through the denim.

He moved back to kissing my neck, biting it gently, making me gasp and moan. Guiding my movements on his clothed dick. My inexperience only seemed to turn him on more. Soon we were rutting against each other, the friction feeling amazing. No wank in the comfort of my room had ever felt as good as this.

Suddenly a shrill ring tone pierced the air and we broke apart panting and surprised.

“Shit it’s my mum,” I hissed. “Hang on. Yeah mum what’s up? Nah I’m fine, just walking around, don’t worry I’ll head back to you guys soon.” I hung up, feeling incredibly awkward, my boner still painfully obvious as was the dark stain on front. This seemed to please Peter greatly as we stood up and he cupped my bulge whispering “It was a great pleasure meeting you anyway, my dear Jay.” In my ear. I shivered slightly, clinging onto his shoulders as my knees weakened slightly. He chuckled.

“I guess we better get you back.”

As we started walking back I carefully did up my waistcoat, trying to straighten out my attire and flatten my hair while being teased by the older man. When we reached the edge of the orchard we shook hands, painfully formal as he said once again, “It was very nice meeting you, my dear. I do hope we’ll see each other later?” I grinned and quickly went on tiptoes to chastely kiss him before running off to find some different trousers.

“Where were you we were worried! Mia said you went off with a strange man!” mum fussed over me while dad made a joke about how he was sad that the man didn’t hit on him while we did exactly the same dancing earlier.

“Don’t worry it was fine! We just wandered around the stalls, I know better than to walk off with some stranger, trust me.” I mumbled into mum’s shoulder. I could see Peter standing just outside the doorway watching me. In any other situation it could have been seen as menacing.

Eventually I was dragged off back to where we were camped without having a chance to say anything to Peter. By the time we went back down it was dark and it was genuinely a blue moon. The sky was clear and the light from the stars and moon was plenty to see by. We sat on the benches that barely a few hours ago me and Peter had been on, laughing and joking as always. I went around the corner to go get a drink when I was rather subtly pushed against one of the walls by the man who had continuously occupied my thoughts all evening.

“I’ve been waiting for you…” he murmured against my neck, pulling my hair back so he could attack my mouth with his tongue ever so briefly. If I hadn’t been pushed against the wall I swear I would have fallen, it was humiliating how aroused I’d gotten from that one act, and while now wearing jeans it still wasn’t entirely hidden.

“Ohhhhh…I’m so sorry, look, our mate’s band is playing in a few minutes, once they’re on everyone will be distracted and we can slip away…” my words were barely audible but he got the gist of it.

So soon enough we had snuck away, he had my hand once again but this time leading me back to his tent. Butterflies had gotten into my stomach and my heart skipped a beat at what might be about to happen. We reached his tent, it was a simple, small, one man tent and he crawled inside. Only briefly hesitating, I followed. It was rather cosy, his belongings all stuffed to the far end, he was laying on his side, shoes kicked off, looking at me expectantly. Shuffling awkwardly into the small space, I lay next to him. Without a word he was on top of me, kissing me with even more enthusiasm than earlier. I moaned wantonly, the sound muffled by his mouth. Our hands explored each other’s bodies, always coming back to tease at the ass and groin. Somehow my waistcoat and shirt had disappeared and I had an attractive older man sucking and biting at my chest, focussing on my nipples. I arched up into him, nails scraping down his still clothed back.

“I like your nipples.” He smiled up at me. It was strange and to me a very odd thing to say but I rolled with it, all the feelings were incredible. He moved, and took my finger into his mouth sucking it slightly. I had never thought that a mouth on my finger could give me such pleasure but oh it could. He let go of it and smoothly knelt over my body so he was essentially straddling my thighs and went to undo my fly.

“Wait…” I grabbed his hand, biting my lip nervously, “I’ve, I’ve never done anything before, I don’t know what…what I’m doing…what’s happening…” I trailed off, worrying that I’d ruined the moment but he only leant down to kiss me.

“Just let me guide you, it’ll be great.” He said breathily.

“Ok, just, just don’t get me out…not just yet?”

He nodded and moved to undo his own fly. With barely a pause his trousers were open and he’d guided my hand to his prick, covered in the too-tight material of his boxers. It was standing straight up against his body and it was so big – at least 8-9 inches. Carefully, with his guidance, I stroked up the length, fascinated by the size and girth of it. It must have shown on my face as Peter smirked down at me. He then slowly pushed his boxers down, releasing his member fully. The foreskin was still up over the head and I pulled it down slightly, just to see what it was like. Whether it was the feeling or my cold hands, I don’t know, but Peter shivered and lay back down on top of me. The feeling of his cock against my stomach was so alien yet felt so right.

Somehow, I’m not sure how, I ended up straddling him, still with my jeans on, but pushing for more and more friction against my crotch. It was incredible. My ass was held almost painfully tightly as I rubbed myself against his leg, thinking of nothing but getting off. With barely any warning other than mounting pleasure I came in my pants. My groan was swallowed by Peter’s mouth but I suddenly stilled. The hot sticky mess seeping through my trousers. Humiliated and ashamed I backed off, trying to get out of the tent. Peter followed me, his erection still standing out of his trousers.

“Come back! Hey, hey, it’s ok. Come here…” he pulled me back into him, lying once again beneath his lithe form. “It’s fine. This happens.” His effeminate voice was strangely comforting, cooling my red hot face. I crossed my arms over my face, too embarrassed to look at him properly. He said nothing but started to undo my fly, pulling my sticky boxers down. The cold night air made me jump and I sat bolt upright.

“W-what are you..?”

“Shhh” he hushed me. He sank between my legs and licked up my mess. His soft tongue lapping at my limp dick and balls, soon enough blood started rushing back down there and he took me into his mouth. My length was considerably less than his, standing fully at 5 inches, but he had me fully in his mouth, causing me to moan loudly without restraint. He started prodding at my entrance with his index finger, slowly easing it in. Without any form of lube it burned steadily, but it wasn’t unpleasant, the fact his tongue was doing magical things to me helped. Once he started to try and add a second finger I made a soft noise of protest.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.

“Is there no…lube?” I asked, face going red once more.

“I wasn’t expecting this encounter, my dear. If there is it’d be in this bag…” He started crawling up my body to the top of the tent. I noticed he was somehow still almost fully clothed while I was laid bare before him. Rummaging in the bag behind me, I became transfixed by his swaying erection, so close to my face. His knees were either side of my shoulders at this point and I could see a bead of precome at the tip. I had to taste it. I was so curious. I slid down slightly so I was positioned right beneath it. Tentatively, I stuck my tongue out and quickly flicked it across the slit, tasting him. It was quite salty and bitter, but rather pleasant. I heard him gasp and his whole body stilled on top of me, almost willing me to continue. So I pushed myself up slightly, taking the head into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hummed around it. Slowly, I tried to take in more and more but I only managed to get halfway down the shaft before it hit the back of my throat and I started to gag. Using a hand to steady the base I let my head back and decided to focus just on the head. Peter groaned softly, pushing his hips slightly down into my face, his search for lube redoubled. I licked all around the head and took it out of my mouth so I could lick up and down the length of the massive dick. Suddenly I understood why people enjoyed giving blow jobs. It was brilliant.

After a minute or so my jaw began to ache and I had to stop. Peter shimmied back down my body so we were face to face kissing me deeply. Apparently I did ok for a first try. He pulled back and grinned at me, holding up a small bottle in front of my face.

“Is that…?” I started.

“Yes, my dear, it is.” He quickly applied a generous amount to his fingers before going straight in with two fingers and attacking my mouth once again with his tongue. After the initial discomfort I found the feeling entirely pleasurable, especially when Peter moved his fingers just so and a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through my body. In seemingly no time at all he was finger fucking me with all four fingers and I was moaning like a whore, begging for his body. His experience showed and he knew exactly what to do. But when he pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss, nothing could have prepared me for his enormous member, slick as it was, pressing into me. I almost cried out at the pain as he slowly, slowly eased his way in. Once he was fully sheathed he waited, as if for confirmation to move. His arms shook slightly and I was panting heavily.

“Please move,” I moaned. The feeling of being so full and stretched was incredible but the pain and the burn was still there. At a painfully slow rate he started to move, picking up pace until he was slamming into me. We could hear people walking past the tent as it was right next to the path but we didn’t care. I don’t think I would’ve been able to stay silent even if my life depended on it. Peter was grunting with each thrust and I was moaning almost continuously at the pressure within me. Each time it hit that magic spot more precome would splatter onto my stomach. I could do nothing but rake my nails down this magic man’s back and pathetically move my hips back against him. Between the friction of his stomach and mine on my cock and the steady pleasure within me I was soon shooting my load, coating both our chests in my seed. Peter came soon after, emptying himself inside me. He pulled out and I could feel the warm liquid leaking out of my stretched hole.

He pulled me against him, filthy and sticky as we were.

“Your sleeping bag’s a mess…” I mumble.

“That’s a problem for the morning.” He replied. I nuzzled into his neck, a pleasant ache radiating from my lower half.

I had lost my virginity to a man over twice my age, and I was proud that I had. I hoped that the festival would never end.


End file.
